moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs
Dogs is a 1986 independent low-budget horror film directed by Leo Park. It was produced by members of a local film club in Warsaw, Indiana The film became infamous for its depiction of animal cruelty and it was soon pulled from shelves, making this an ultra rare film. Plot A neighbor drops in on a funeral service being held by his neighbors. The casualty in question is Robert, and the neighbors suspect he was murdered. They go to check on the body to find evidence of any foul play, and while one of the neighbors rips out a gold tooth from Robert's mouth, they discover numerous scratches and bite marks around his neck and arms. One of the neighbors is quick to discover the idents are small, almost childlike, but none of the neighbors have children to that size. It then goes to a family of four in Minnesota, Bill (the father) and Daniel, Melia and Jimmy (the kids). Melia had been sent home early after getting into a fight with a classmate; the classmate had made fun of Jimmy. Bill remarks how his family has fallen apart ever since their mother was killed, focusing on Daniel's anti-social behavior and Meilia's pension for violence. Bill decides to relocate his family further north for the time being. Upon arriving in Lake of the Woods county, we learn that Bill had lived in the area over a year ago. After a generally neutral greeting from the neighbors, one of them brings up Jimmy, claiming him to be the one who killed Robert. One of the neighbors goes to confront Jimmy but Melia viciously defends him. The Baers promptly go to their house at Angle Inlet and settle for the night. The next morning, numerous attacks are reported to the Baers by the neighbors and Jimmy is blamed for it. Bill is taken out and is promptly beaten. Melia is busy comforting Jimmy while Daniel was out getting groceries. Bill is promptly killed and Melia attempts to call the police, but discovers the phone line has been cut. Her means of escaping are also cut short due to the adults destroying the Baer's boat and stealing their visas (they need to go though Manitoba to get out by land.) The neighbors leave to get rid of the evidence and Melia attempts to barricade the house. Daniel returns and Melia is horrified to learn that he believes Jimmy is evil. Following a fierce argument, Melia accidentally kills Daniel and the neighbors soon return. Melia blocks off all entry ways and attempts to console Jimmy. The neighbors break in and Melia takes Jimmy down to the basement. The power is cut and Melia is forced to fend in the dark. The neighbors seemingly break into the basement and Melia viciously attacks her oppressors, but after a fire breaks out when one of the neighbors sets fire to the house, we discover that Jimmy is actually a hellish monster. Melia is knocked out and she awakens in front of Jimmy, bearing a cupcake with a birthday candle. In reality, the monster proceeds to impregnate Melia. As the eggs hatch, the house collapses. Production The film was filmed in Baudette, with additional filming in Minneapolis and Angle Township. The film's budget was estimated to be around $800,000, though reportedly the equipment used had already been in the possession of the staff before production began. Reception The film became infamous for its final act, where a group of people viciously murder a pack of dogs. It was revealed that the deaths were legitimate and those involved were arrested but freed on bail. The distributors were unaware of this factor when they picked it up, but upon finding out the truth, immediately removed the film from print. In spite of the above factor, the performances of the actors were singled out for praise, namely due to their chops contrasting heavily with the otherwise mediocre performances present in similar films.